randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
Request + Line
Request + Line is a song by the American hip-hop group The Black Eyed Peas. It was on their Bridging the Gap album, released in 2000. It featured the then popular singer Macy Gray. Pick up the phone call up the line Call up the Request + Line Call up the line Call up the Request + Line Nana nana nananana na na nana nana So call up the line Get down wit, down wit us. Gray: This is a request Mr. Radio Man Just one desire from a hip-hop fan Hey D.J. (Your on the line girl) Hey D.J. (On the Request + Line girl) Play the record by my favorite band. I like to hear my favorite song on the radio So I called & requested on the radio Tell the D.J. spin it on the mix show Make a brother feel like I'm down at the disco & we gonna keep it goin' like Crisco 'Cause the D.J. grab the record by the fist full By the crate full & we grateful When you hear the stuff of records that are tasteful. Gray: Last night the D.J. saved my life. I Am: 'Cause the selection of the records he played To the direction of the record we swayed & all night through the session we stayed 'Cause you know you got the feelin'... Gray: All right. I Am: Good god got the feelin'... Gray: All right. I Am: Touch the ceiling when I'm feelin'... Gray: All right now. I Am: And I be feelin'... Gray: All right. I Am: Don't stop keep it goin' now come on. Gray: This is a request Mr. Radio Man Just one desire from a hip-hop fan Hey D.J. (Your on the line girl) Hey D.J. (On the Request + Line girl) Play the record by my favorite band. APL: Turn-table-ist bless me on my stereo Play my favorite song on my stereo Like Macy Gray, The Roots & D'Angelo Mos Def, Les Nubians & De La Soul I like them cuts with the soul & original Never afraid to be creative on your radio Spin my jam when I'm cruisin' down the barrio Turn my audio up, create a party yo. Gray: Hey D.J. would you play my song. APL: & get my rock get my roll get my hip-hop on. Gray: & I'm dancin'. APL: All day all night Give me some inside, make me feel hot inside. All right Got me feelin' All right Got me feelin' All right Got me feelin' All right all shots down All right got me wanna get down all night All night All right now. Gray: This is a request Mr. Radio Man Just one desire from a hip-hop fan Hey D.J. (Your on the line girl) Hey D.J. (On the Request + Line girl) Play the record by my favorite band. Jump up enjoy the sound Show everybody how just how you get down Get loose now, get down Everybody everybody have a good time. Jump up enjoy the sound Show everybody how just how you get down Get loose now, get down Everybody everybody have a good time. Gray: Last night a D.J. saved my life Last night a D.J. saved my life This is a request Mr. Radio Man Just one desire from a hip-hop fan Hey D.J. (Your on the line girl) Hey D.J. (On the Request + Line girl) Play the record by my favorite band. thumb|300px|right Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Black Eyed Peas